The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuable suction valve for a high pressure pump of a fuel injection system, in particular of a common rail injection system, comprising a magnet coil for acting on an armature which is received and guided such that it can be moved with a reciprocating movement in a central recess of a valve body, a pole core which is connected via a sleeve to the valve body lying opposite the armature at a working air gap. Furthermore, the invention relates to a high pressure pump for a fuel injection system, in particular a common rail injection system, having a suction valve of this type.
DE 10 2014 200 339 A1 has disclosed an electromagnetically actuable suction valve for a high pressure pump of a fuel injection system, in particular of a common rail injection system, which suction valve comprises an annular magnet coil for acting on an armature, which can be moved with a reciprocating movement, and a pole core which delimits a working air gap together with the armature. The pole core therefore serves as a stroke stop for the armature. When the armature comes into contact with the pole core, high stop forces act on the pole core. Said forces are transmitted via components which are connected to the pole core to a housing of a high pressure pump, into which housing the suction valve is inserted and is fixed by means of a valve screw. This is because the pole core is connected to the valve screw via a sleeve which is welded to the two components in a fluid-tight manner. Since the stop forces can assume high values, there is the risk that the welded connections fail prematurely and lead to leaks and/or the functional loss of the suction valve. In order to counteract this, it is proposed in DE 10 2014 200 339 A1 to prestress the pole core axially in the direction of the armature. In this way, the welded seam, via which the pole core is connected to the sleeve, is to be relieved and the robustness of the suction valve is to be improved.
Proceeding from the abovementioned prior art, the present invention is based on the object of specifying an electromagnetically actuable suction valve, the robustness of which is increased further.
In order to achieve the object, the electromagnetically actuable suction valve according to the invention is proposed. Furthermore, a high pressure pump having a suction valve of this type is proposed.